Peace, Love, Posterity
by SpatialHeather
Summary: The war is over and the Gaang is dealing with the challenges of parenthood, world diplomacy, diverse groups of rebels, and some crazy bending mishaps. Fire Prince Hoshu and Tuyun must find their place in the out of balance world they were born into.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There were many tales across the countries of how the lost Avatar and his friends saved the world from the rapacious Fire Lord Ozai. There were far more tales of how former Fire Prince Zuko gained his true honor and the love of now Fire Lady Katara. There were tales of her brother and a Kyoshi warrior, with love that shone like the moon that blessed them. There were even a few tales of said Avatar and a master earthbending heiress… but this is none of those tales. But nor is it not. For with peace, and love, come posterity…

Born of fire and water, huo and shui, crowned Fire Prince Hoshu was brought into the world among its all of its greatest heroes, his infant cousin, and his unconscious uncle. Three years later, four more children were brought into the world. Tuyun of earth and cloud, came unexpectedly early, but was delivered with the healing help of pregnant Fire Lady Katara, even if they were flying over the ocean on the back of a flying bison. Soon Hanna joined her cousins and older sister Saki, and another early labor graced Hoshu with twin siblings Jiroh and Azule. More descendants of Hakoda would be born in years to come.

At first, Hoshu's parents wondered if the water inside of him had evaporated and extinguished the fire there too. But the day that word of two year old Tuyun's snores shaking the earth and stirring up whirlwinds, Hoshu's bathwater unexpectedly boiled and after darting from the tub, he flung the remaining water droplets off himself with a flick of his wrist. Much to his annoyance, the next day, Jiroh was throwing tiny fireballs to melt snowballs Azule was forming in mid-air.

* * *

**A/N:** The prologue is told from a narrorator's point-of-view. Most of the story is told from the viewpoint of the characters, but this narration resurfaces every now and then. 

So this is my FanEpic... I mean FanFic. It occurs post show, and post war. It lays out the founding ships in the first paragraph: Zuko x Katara, Sokka x Suki, and Toph x Aang, this story focuses on them as parents.

Review if you like, one or two more (long) chapters will be up tommorrow. Progress is on my profile page. Thanks for reading!


	2. Ch1: Puzzled Peace

Puzzled Peace

At the worldwide celebration held yearly after the end of the war, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Suki, Toph, and their families met at the Eastern Air Temple, which was now the middle ground where most formal international meetings were held. It was also Saki's eighth birthday, and the cousins and Tuyun were engaged in a very serious game of hide and seek. Yutula was wrapped snugly in a green blanket in her mothers arms. The dignitaries had brought gifts for their friends and their children, it was a yearly reunion on the temple that a century ago had been full of horror and despair, but was now full of life and joy and hope. The Kyoshi and South Pole delegates had brought their three daughters, all auburn haired, with shades of blue eyes, and clad in green. The Fire Lord and Lady had traveled with their two sons and daughter. There was a delegate from the North Pole and one from the Swamp. There were Delegates from Ba Sing Se, the Dessert, and the Northern Mountains and Western Plains, but the most noticeable Earth delegate was the one standing next to the Avatar, the mark of Bei Fong visible to everyone but herself, a four year old girl on her back.

"What's wrong Tuyun, don't you wanna play hide and seek?" Aang joked in a voice as joyful as ever, even if it was a few tones deeper than when he had been freed from that iceberg.

"I missed my momma… and daddy," Tuyun smiled. Her parents had secured their daughter in the Fire Nation after a rebel band of rouge fire benders had ambushed them and kidnapped her in attempt to extort the power of the Avatar, her father. The Gaang had been thrown together again to get her back, but not before Aang had lost control and slipped into the Avatar state in a burst of unmatched rage. Toph and Aang missed their daughter immensely when they went out to settle affairs and outbreaks, but they would not risk her safety again.

"We brought you a gift," Toph said softly, in the voice she only used when she was with Aang or Tuyun. Motherhood had unexpectedly softened Toph, but anyone outside of their tight family wouldn't be able to tell for the façade that the Heiress kept in public.

"oo! What?," the young girl exclaimed with characteristic excitement. Aang earth bended the shiny stone from Toph's pocket. It was hard and grey, but had purple swirls that sparkled in the light. It was almost as big as Tuyun's small hands, but she grasped it over her mother's shoulders, "Its so pretty! Its… its just like you isn't it? Like my momma and my daddy."

Toph and Aang smiled as Tuyun scrambled down to find the group of children she considered her cousins even if both of her parents were an only child- they had grown up with Lady Katara and Sokka. And likewise, Tuyun was growing up with their children.

--- --- ---

"Why are you always the leader, Saki?" Hoshu and Saki were having a face-off out near the pole field. Tuyun walked up between the cousins and sat on the ground among them, bending her new rock in a circle above her palm.

"Because I'm the oldest, Hoshu," Saki replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Two months!" Hoshu held up two fingers and waived them Saki's face. "Your not even a bender."

"Well you're a freak so who cares."

"That's it!" Hoshu turned to his siblings and cousins who were all watching them, "If you want Saki to be the leader, go over there, If you want me to be the leader go over here" he motioned with his hands. Hanna quickly ran over to her sister's side. Jiroh laughed and followed her, and after a few seconds of serious consideration, Azule walked towards Saki's side as well. Tuyun stayed where she was, oblivious to the democratic battle around her.

"Azule!" Hoshu groaned.

"What!?! I think Saki… makes a better leader… than you."

"… what? And why is that?"

"She's a girl."

Hanna and Saki nodded, and Hoshu's jaw dropped.

"and what? being a girl makes you a better leader? Dad is the leader of the Fire Nation!"

"Yeah… but he obeys mom… and she's a girl."

"Um… the Avatar is a boy!"

"Avatar Kyoshi was a girl!" Saki and Hanna shouted in unison.

"_Aang_ is a boy," Azule said slowly, "there've been just as many girl Avatars as boy ones,"

"Well, why are you over there Jiroh?"

" 'long's _you're _not leader, Hoshu."

"Well, Tuyun's on my side," Hoshu pointed to Tuyun, still twirling her rock.

"Why're we picking sides?" Tuyun asked as she caught her rock and leaned back on her arms.

"To decide who is the leader"

"Why do we need a leader?"

"Um… to decide what we're going to play."

"Lets play tag," she earth bended the ground beneath her, so she quickly stood up. "And your it!" She tagged Hoshu as she rushed by and then jumped onto the nearest pole. Hoshu turned to look at the cousins, they stared at him for a split second and then scattered in four different directions.

Hoshu sighed. "Not again…"

--- --- ---

"Oh wow! This is great, Aunt Katara, Uncle Zuko!" Saki picked up the boomerang she had just unwrapped. "Its just like Dad's!"

"Actually it's not," Zuko stated calmly, everyone's attention turning to him in confusion. Sokka glared.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "What he means is that its extra special, and its not just a boomerang," now the confused looks were all on her. Zuko tried to hide his smile. Katara held Saki's "boomerang" in her hand like a fan in the base Kyoshi stance. When she flicked her wrist, the boomerang snapped open, revealing angled golden slats. Sokka gasped and stumbled over backward while Saki and Suki cried in joy. Zuko chuckled as he reached out to pull his wife back to his side. Katara smiled at her niece and handed back her new instrument after snapping it closed.

Azule and Hanna gave Saki some new ribbons for her hair. Iroh had some special tea for her, and after fellow tea connoisseur Saki had unwrapped it with joy, Zuko Jiroh and Azule stuck out their tongues in disgust. Katara and Hoshu rolled their eyes as Sokka and Suki went to retrieve their present for Saki. Suki was already starting to tear up, and Sokka put his arm her. "She's growing up so fast."

Saki shouted with glee when her parents came back into the room: holding a suit of Kyoshi armor and helmet.

"That's regulation size?!?!" Suki nodded. "Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh!!!" The guests all laughed as Saki quickly suited up, the helmet almost covering her eyes, as she jumped around the room. "I'm gonna be a Kyoshi Warrior!"

"Aang and I are taking you to Kyoshi Island to start your official training after the Ceremonies are done here," Toph explained, and the Avatar nodded.

"I could teach you the moves," Suki explained when her daughter turned to her, "but being a Kyoshi Warrior is just as much about teamwork as knowing how to work a fan." Saki nodded, her eyes still shining.

"Do I get to go?" Hanna cried. Sokka looked toward his wife: it would be the first time in Hanna's life without her big sister.

"No Hanna," Suki explained softly, "you'll get to go when you're eight, but this is something Saki gets to do by herself, you'll see her often, don't worry."

"Can I go practice with my new boomerang-fan mom?"

"bet I can still whoop you!" Jiroh taunted, a small fireball forming in his hand.

_SPLASH _"No fire bending inside the temple Jiroh, how many times do we have to tell you?" Katara scolded.

"Race ya outside!" he shouted as the cousins all ran down to the yards where they liked to play while the adults were discussing "important matters" that they could care less about.

Tuyun stopped to grab her rock, knowing that earth bending here was considered slightly rude, even by someone who could airbend. She tried to catch up to her friends by air bending, but only succeeded in tripping on her own feet. "Tuyun just run," Toph consoled, having felt her daughter's fall and subsequent embarrassment. Tuyun nodded silently and continued down the stairs.

---

"There you are, I was getting worried" Hoshu had started walking back towards the bridge to the middle tower when he had finally spotted Tuyun. "Nobody would know you're an air bender, huh?"

"Hey! Nobody'd know you're a water bender, mister 'I melt ice, not make it.'"

"Hey! Its not like that!"

"Prove it!" She said more jokingly, lighting the situation before they could actually hurt each other's feelings.

"I would, but there's no water here…" she laughed and blew a cloud towards him, soaking his clothes.

He shivered and flicked the water off of him, spraying her with warm mist.

As they laughed out of eyesight from their friends and family, suddenly the ground beneath them shook. Hoshu looked quickly to Tuyun's face, only to find her laughter replaced with shock. She quickly stilled the earth, stopping it from rising out of its natural form, but suddenly two pair of solid earth hands flew toward the pair. "Dai Li!" Hoshu shouted, trying to block one of the hands headed for Tuyun with a fire blast, but soon they were both cuffed, and being bended toward the cliffs. Tuyun used her feet to bend the ground around them, slowing them. Hoshu tripped and fell to the ground, but Tuyun was able to bend off his cuffs once they touched the ground. He tried to pull up some water in hopes that it would block the Dai Li's attacks better than his fire, but up on the snowless mountain, water was far out of reach. Tuyun stomped hard on the ground, revealing their attacker's positions. Suddenly the four Dai Li rushed them, Hoshu was defenseless, still trying to raise up water from far below the ground and Tuyun hadn't managed to shake her rock cuffs. The attackers came closer and Tuyun joined Hoshu. One of them grabbed her small body, and Hoshu's water finally freed itself, slamming into the green figure holding his small struggling friend. He dropped her and she fell on her back, the cuffs finally coming loose. Hoshu pulled the wave over his head, Tuyun ran towards him. As he flung the wave at two of the other Dai Li, Tuyun intended on throwing a forceful air gust behind it, instead the water turned into shards of ice. Unthinking, Hoshu shifted his stance and forced the air surrounding the shards he could not control toward their marks. When those two Dai Li were pinned to trees, their hands and feet were free, but they appeared to be non-benders, the two young children turned to the soaked attacker and one gathering massive amounts of rock. The wet Dai Li slanted the earth beneath their feet, causing the remaining liquid water to rush toward the edge of the cliff. Tuyun created a lip at the edge, sending the rushing water up into an arc, continuing the motion she had used to raise the earth lip, she turned her arms and sent the freezing wave crashing down on the pre-rinsed Dai Li. Hoshu's water being pre-occupied, he continued the movements that would have caused a river to turn into a fierce whirlpool, and sent it hurtling towards the boulder-laden Dai Li.

---

Toph ran across the bridge, she knew her friends were nearby, but the feeling that her daughter was under attack was greater. Suddenly all was still.

Katara slammed to a stop beside Toph, "Did you make that tornado Aang?"

"Did you make all that Ice, Katara?"

Zuko was silent as his eldest son blew a boulder-bending Dai-Li agent off the side of the cliff as Tuyun held three others frozen to trees in a style that was not unfamiliar to him. Suddenly a white and blue boomerang flew across the path, striking one of the frozen Dai-Li in the head as Saki, Jiroh, Azule, and Hanna came running towards their friends. "And the surprises never end."

When the adults reached their children, Tuyun and Hoshu were sitting back-to-back, strange looks on their faces. Tuyun scrambled into Toph's arms and started to cry, exhausted. The parents' distress was clearly visible.

With Hanna hiding behind her, Saki stated simply, "Told ya you were a freak."

* * *

**A/N: **Are my conversations confusing? Are my action scenes passable at least? 

Anyway, this is the first chapter of Peace, Love, Posterity. Any suggestions?

2-5-07: minor edits and scene breaks


	3. Ch2: Troubled Tribe

_Troubled Tribe_

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Saki, Tuyun, Hanna, and Yutula set off toward Kyoshi, they would drop off Saki for her training and continue south towards the Southern Water Tribe. Aang and Toph had discussed the matter with Sokka and Suki, and Tuyun would be spending some time at the South Pole. There, her new bending could be trained, and the Royal Fire Family could have some time on their own. Tuyun and Katara had especially disliked this idea, believing the best teacher for Tuyun would be Katara. Sokka had been the only one brave enough to contradict the two, proclaiming that Katara didn't trust him to be able to watch and train her godchild, which was a thought that had crossed Katara's mind- she loved Tuyun as her own, and now that she could waterbend, it seemed illogical to separate Tuyun from her… and Hoshu... (which Katara justified in her mind by saying that they were dealing with eerily similar situations).

Tuyun, despite loving to travel, hated the ice. And the Poles had little earth to bend, and the only kids she knew there were Hanna and baby Yutula. Aang and Toph would be staying for a few weeks, and then they would be leaving again. She was NOT a very happy bender.

* * *

About a month later, Toph and Aang boarded Appa with much hugs and a bit of pouting from Tuyun. Toph bended the swirled stone out of Tuyun's pocket, and earthbent indentions in it that looked like small carvings of her and Aang's faces. Tuyun took the stone and hugged her mother again. Aang lifted her into his arms and then tossed her high into the air. Tuyun squealed in glee and landed safetly in her father's arms. He sat her on the ground and placed a kissed to her forehead. 

"Love you always." She smiled up at him and nodded, this was the way of the Avatar.

"Appa, yip yip."

Tuyun's water training started with the Masters of the Southern Water Tribe, but she kept getting stuck when trying to melt ice back into water. Trying a different approach, Healers taught her how to heal a fish, but she only succeeds in giving it frostbite, after it died, she refused to try and heal anything else. Once, after being injured in a training spar and trying to heal herself, she has to spend three days in the healing hut as other healers fix the damage she caused. Finally the head healer proclaimed that "Tuyun is NOT a Healer" and Tuyun's healing lessons were ended, much to her relief.

* * *

In the past years, many rebelion forces had formed. Some were easy to deal with… Like the band of young Earth Kingdom "Freedom Fighters" who were convinced that Fire Nation armies had killed their leaders on their way to Ba Sing Se. They had been terrorizing the Fire Nation families in their area, but when the Avatar returned with not only their missing leader Jet, but his wife and child, and their close friends Smellerbee and Longshot… and their two kids… the "Freedom Fighters" apologized to the families with a feast in their tree-village, and offered to help them rebuild their houses. The Fire expatirats were so fascinated with the village that they, too, wanted tree houses, and worked side by side with the "Freedom Friendship" to turn the refuge camp in the trees into a sprawling forest metropolis, the center of trade in its region, providing Ba Sing Se and the sourounding villages with fire nation goods. 

But other rebellion groups were much harder to handle. The DaiLi, which had been officially disbanded when Ba Sing Se implemented its New Order, was bitter about their loss in status, rank, and fortune… and the power that they had previously weilded over the unsuspecting people of Ba Sing Se. They now terrorized Ba Sing Se and the surrounding areas, trying to discredit the New Order, which had been the Avatar's plan for freeing the strict class structure in Ba Sing Se. Apparent that their attacks were not working, they spread out and caused mayham where ever they went, usually traveling to villages and cities that were known to have hostilities between the people there. They made Aang and Toph's life a living hell, but they were also the tool of many fire rebels.

Fire rebels existed in many places and felt that they had the most to be angry about. Rebels in the Fire Nation had terrorized the new Fire Lord, thinking he was weak for letting them loose the war. They had attacked during the Royal Fire Wedding, and soon after Hoshu's birth. They were mostly unorganized, but there was usually more than one person in every town in the Nation who wanted to see Zuko dead for some reason or another. They told prejudiced stories of how the Earth Bender law-enforcement were attacking innocent people from the Fire Nation, a devastating blow that the Dai Li could not have even perceived. There were also many ex-military rebels scattered throughout the Earth Kingdom. They had a vendetta against anyone who they thought stood in their way. Most were drunks with nothing better to do. Some didn't believe the war had actually ended: it was all they had ever known. They would steal like bandits from earth villages, and firey battles would onsue if they were caught. These were the Rebels that made some feel as if the war hadn't really ended, and caused Zuko and also Aang great heart ache.

But there was another rebellion group. Or so they were called because nobody quite knew who they were, or what their intentions were. They were very small, and were not seen in force for many years after the war ended. The damage they caused hurt few, but confused many. They attacked islands and along major rivers, leaving the land saturated with… water.

Unknown to the Avatar or his friends, this group called themselves "Hahn's Hands". They had broken away from the Northern Water Tribe because they refused to acknowlege the chosen successor of their tribe. Angry that they had no control in the politics of their tribe, they set out for the world. They thought that soaking the land would prevent Fire Nation from attacking villages. And in their defense they did put out a few forest fires. But when they heard through their spies about who was currently the "Chief of the Southern Tribe," old wounds re-opened, and they set their sites on a new target, convinced that they can prove what a poor chief Sokka is, and maybe snag that title for their leader.

When they hear about young Tuyun beling left at the South Pole, they figure that the Avatar would blame Sokka if anything happened to Tuyun, so they make their way to the outskirts of the Southern City.

* * *

Tired of water bending, Tuyun snuck off to practice some air bending outside the city walls. Her masters would be upset when they found out that she was not practicing water bending with the other young water benders. But the water benders got on Tuyun's nerves. They thought she was weird because she could bend air and earth and was trying to bend water. But Tuyun didn't care. She had friends who understood her, even if they were thousands of miles away right now… 

_CRAaaaCK!!! _Tuyun could see the ice as it split, heading toward her from the ocean. She ran toward the city, the crack in the ice slowly making its way toward the city. She bended herself on a block of ice over the wall and screamed as she ran toward the Lodge in the center of the city. "ICE CRACK!!!" She screamed again, taking a shortcut through a shop.

Suddenly with a shudder from beneath her feet, the top of the building collapsed on top of her. Tuyun quickly used water bending to prevent from being crushed beneath the tons of ice crashing down on her, but her bending was not strong enough to lift the weight away. She was trapped in the bubble for hours, using a combination of all her bending to create an air hole. She was scared, and there was very little light reaching her through the ice.

--- --- ---

"We can't find her anywhere!" Kanna told her grandson. 

"They must have taken her!" Sokka pounded his fist against his palm.

"No Sokka, I heard them yelling! They said they couldn't find her, that she must not be here!" Suki had both of her hands on Sokka's arms. She knew what she had heard, and the Renegades had sounded really mad, too. They hadn't been trying to trick her, chances were they hadn't even seen her or known who she was.

Neverless, Sokka had sent out the Warriors to track down the attacking group that had somehow been dubbed "Renegades" by some of the townspeople. Three buildings had also collapsed, and water benders were working on getting those re-built. "She was supposed to be water bending! Why wasn't she with the other pupils?!?! She's supposed to have people around her! People to watch her, Protect her!"

"Sokka! Think of who you're talking about! This is Toph and Aang's daughter! She was born with both the instinct to wander and the disposition to break rules. Chances are she wasn't with the other pupils because she didn't want to be-"

"Momma! Daddy!" Hanna came running up to her arguing parents. "They found her!"

"The Warriors?" Sokka asked?

"No! She was in a shop, and it collapsed on her-"

"In the name of Yue!" Sokka palmed his forehead.

Suki kneeled down to her daughter, "Is she alright?"

Hanna nodded, "Yeah, the healers are taking a look at her."

"Come on," Suki grabbed one of her daughter's hands and one of her husband's and took of towards the Healer's Huts.

Sokka was sure that once Toph or Katara heard about this he would be a dead man, but his begging didn't stop Suki from deciding what was everyone's best interest. She loves Tuyun, but she knows that she isn't safe with them in the South Pole… and Tuyun doesn't really enjoy it here, although she would never tell her aunt or uncle that. Suki also realized that if an powerful aggressive force is trying to get Tuyun, they could destroy the Southern City and harm those in it- Suki's family. It would be safer for everyone, with the possible expception of Sokka, if Tuyun was with the Royal Fire Family.

Suki's letter reached Katara and in less than a month Katara arrived to take Tuyun to the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation ship dropped its bow, revealing a red hot mad Fire Lady. Sokka tried to stand strong in front of his people, but his little sister's voice stung worse than his first encounter with Zuko, who had had an identical entrance.

"You are completely incompetent _big brother! _You wouldn't even be able to run the south pole if it wasn't for Suki!" who Katara then exchanged quick bows with before lashing back into her brother about how he endangered the entire world.

"Aang entrusted Tuyun with me! and she's fine!"

"yeah- now!"

"Katara, Sokka, lets go to the lodge. This isn't the place for this."

"See what I mean?" Katara threw at Sokka before following Suki. She turned and told the Royal Guards who had escorted her to stay on the ship.

Katara had calmed down after entering the lodge, aware that she hadn't made a very good impression for a Water-Peasant-Turned-Fire Lady. Listening to Suki reminded the siblings that this wasn't about them- it was about Tuyun.

"Sokka, see, even if nothing happened to Tuyun this time, its apparent that something could, and Tuyun has obviously not been happy in the South Pole…"

Tuyun was listening in the hall outside the room that her godmother, aunt, and uncle were in. Sokka came out first, leaving the two women to discuss their favorite topic: their children.

"I _have _enjoyed spending time with you Uncle Sokka, but I really do miss all my friends in the Fire Nation…"

Sokk sighed, so she had been listening to the adults argue about her…"I'm glad that you like us, Tuyun… I guess I just got jealous that you like it in the 'Fire Realm' more than here in the 'Water Realm'."

"Uncle Sokka, this is more like 'Ice Realm'… and I'm ready to go warm back up." Sokka put his hand on her shoulder and walked out of the Lodge with her.

--- --- ---

"Ok, I think he's gone now Suki…"

Suki giggled, this was just like old times… "What is it Katara?"

"I think I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**A/N:** Woo next chapter! I was rereading my document and realized that it was kind of hard to tell when I was jumping foward in time. So I added lines to breaks in the story, and am will also be trying to use Tuyun or Hoshu's ages as a marker for if I've flown foward in the story. So its important to remember that for now, Hoshu is almost exactly 3 years older than Tuyun. 

Katara is such a Mama bear XD


	4. Ch3: Fire Family

_Fire Family_

"And up… then back… tuuuuuurn…" a pregnant Katara was slowly moving in the shallow water, four children in front of her, four orbs of water flying almost in unison, and one small ball of fire desperately trying to move with them. Hoshu and Tuyun were in sync, even though they were slightly off from Katara's called instruction. It was amazing to watch them. She had quickly learned how different their styles were, and yet how complimentary were their strengths and weakness.

Hoshu couldn't create or control water in its ice form, but Tuyun's first instinct was to use frozen water, although she was highly proficient at controlling it in liquid form. Before Tuyun came, Hoshu had only been able to do air attacks by using water and fire bending moves, but Tuyun taught him some basics, and he quickly surpassed her in air-bending skill, even being able to master the air scooter…Tuyun was always getting lost in the palace, until Hoshu suggested she try "seeing" like her mom. Now, Tuyun could figure out where other people were in the palace, but still had hard times figuring out which hallway to take to get to the kitchens, or the war room, etc…, unlike Hoshu who had never gotten lost in the palace or grounds, not even once. "Its like there's a map of the palace in my head… How can you not know where you are? You got yourself there, so you should know how to get where you want to go."

Hoshu's fire bending was his strongest skill, although his air bending was close. With training, Azule had surpassed Hoshu's water bending skills. Surprisingly, like strong fire benders, both of the twins' attacks took on a single distinct color: white. Jiroh was having problems controlling his flames, however that didn't stop him from trying to summon lightning… which he did fairly easily, scarring one of his mother's favorite willows. The irony was not lost on Iroh and Zuko, some had feared Azule would be an Azula reincarnate, she had that sheen of power glittering in her eyes, the determination of a flying boar… but she was a water bender, and here was fumbling Jiroh accidentally destroying things with lightning. Although she hid it well, Azule was furious that Jiroh appeared to have the upper hand, and Hoshu was clearly disturbed by Jiroh's lightning: which Hoshu could not create to save his life.

It was during this emotional time that Azule and Jiroh noticed the bond between their brother and young friend.

"I think they're in love," Azule giggled when she and Jiroh spied them by the pond in their mother's courtyard, laughing and bending harmless attacks at one another.

"I bet I can get Hoshu to say he loves Tuyun," Jiroh bragged.

"You don't _have _anything to bet!" Azule challenged. Jiroh thought about it for a second, his mind wandering to their upcoming birthday.

"The birthday candles!"

Azule studied her brother, and then her older brother and friend, "Nobody can know about this… You get Hoshu to say he loves Tuyun, and I'll get Tuyun to say she loves Hoshu. First one to do it gets to blow out the birthday candles… _all… by… themselves_." The twins shook on it, not knowing their playful childhood bet would turn into an honor-challenging quest that would shape their lives for over a decade: and forever change their friend and brother. Their quest was hard, and they constantly sabotaged each other's attempts, but their parents stubbornness was imbed in them: they would not back down, they would not give up without a fight.

--- --- ---

One night, five year old Jiroh accidentally hit a turtle duck with lightning while sparring outside with Hoshu, Hoshu holds the still bird in his hands silently under the full moon while Jiroh begs him for forgiveness and vows never to use lighting again. When the turtle duck started to snuggle against him, Hoshu explained that lightning is part of Jiroh, and he has to keep using it, referencing Aang.

"I know you don't like it, Hoshu."

"What?"

"I know you don't like my lightning… you know… because… you can't… do it."

Hoshu was silent for a while, thinking.

"Control-"

"Lightning can't be controlled!" Jiroh was so tired of everyone saying that. It was easy to say 'control,' it was another thing to actually be able to do so.

Hoshu sighed, "So you have to think _before _you use lightning…make sure everything else is controlled, so that there is only one way for the lightning to go once you release it. If you can not control something that must be controlled, you must control everything around it, _guiding _the uncontrollable by controlling its nature," Hoshu gently set the turtle duck on the soft grass, the brothers watched it waddle back to the small pond. Hoshu turned back to face his brother; Jiroh had a very confused look on his face, so Hoshu tried to simplify: "like how earth controls the rivers flow."

Unknowingly to the boys, Katara was watching, and later that night she told Hoshu that he was a good big brother, and will make a wonderful Fire Lord, husband, and father one day.

After a night of sleep, Hoshu woke up and after giving himself a small burn on the shoulder, tried to heal himself, but couldn't. The turtle ducks wounds must have not been as severe as they had looked.

* * *

The Royal Fire Family (although Zuko wanted very pregnant Katara to stay home) and Tuyun head back to the Eastern Air Temple for the yearly Peace Convention. Tuyun was extremely excited to get to see her parents again, they had kept in touch with letters, but they were always being called to different parts of the Earth Kingdom, trying to settle disagreements between earth citizens and fire expatriats, they had to settle trading disputes, rebuild destroyed villages, and quell unpredictable rebel outbreaks. Nine years was not enough to erease the hate and fear and pain… but the delegates would all be meeting at the Eastern Air Temple, ready to resolve conflicts and make decisions that Aang had suggested. They were there for diplomacy, but they were also discovering tolerance and the beauty of diversity through their children's eyes. 

In the peaceful temple, Katara gave birth to Katsuro, the second birth that Sokka hadn't fainted for. "Now, this one looks like a water bender Zuko," Sokka proclaimed, Katsuro's soft skin was almost as dark as Katara's.

"Nope" Iroh contested, "he's a fire bender. I can tell." Sokka leaned in close to Katsuro's little face. Katsuro's golden eyes flew open, focusing on his uncle.

"See?" Zuko took his son and said proudly upon seeing his golden eyes: the color of an infant fire benders'.

"hmpf, I still think he'll be a water bender!"

"Well he does seem to like you Sokka," Katara smiled softly. Zuko placed Katsuro back in her arms. It had taken them a while to come up with a name, Zuko thought it should be more like Katara than Jiroh and Azule, who everyone considered to be named after his family. Katara had agreed on it because the "-suro" part reminded her of Zuko's name.

Tuyun, Hoshu, Jiroh, and Azule showed their relatives bending skills that they had learned over the past year. Saki gave a demonstration of techniques she had learned so far in Kyoshi. Hanna showed off her sling-shot skills with the one she had received for her fifth birthday.

Aang and Toph discussed what to do with Tuyun. Her water training could still be improved, and Katara was now the only one they felt she was safe with. The water rebels that had attacked the south pole were causing major problems across the southern hemisphere- Aang couldn't figure out who their leader was or where their base was located. Katara and Sokka were disturbed because it was apparent that there were at least some water benders among that group: they would attack only along shores and no trace of them was found inland. They hadn't been spotted anywhere near the fire nation, which was really odd compared to the other rebel forces, Tuyun's location and lineage had been kept pretty hush-hush since her kidnapping. Her and Hoshu tried to show only their earth and fire bending sides when surrounded by people they didn't know, they knew the world wouldn't look kindly on their gifts. They mostly stayed inside the palace walls, which was making them both grow irritated. Toph was especially disheartened by the turn her daughter's life had taken. She felt like she was locking her daughter up exactly like her parents had done to her, and she had hated it so much that she had run away. And Tuyun had the urge to travel, explore new places and things, just like her father. Aang tried to reassure Toph that it was different, Tuyun was happy with her friends in the fire nation, and she went on trips with them to the poles and other places. But Toph missed her daughter, and the sound of her sweet laughter as the wind and Appa's hair tickled her face.

* * *

"Lady Katara, when are my momma and daddy commin home?" six year old Tuyun sat curled in Hoshu's favorite chair in the Fire Palace's nursery parlor. Katara was nursing baby Katsuro… again. 

"Tuyun… you miss them?"

"mmhmm"

"They're handling important affairs on the other side of the world, Tuyun, they couldn't exactly take you with them."

"They used to," the six-year-old pouted.

"Who told you…" Katara said shocked as her son lazily walked into the room "Hoshu!?"

"Saki told us mom," he plopped down on a couch in a very unrefined manner, "she remembers before the twins were born," he placed his feet on the low table in front of him. "Avatar Aang and Lady Toph didn't let Tuyun out of their sight."

Katara bended water out of the vase on the table and used it to push her son's feet back to the ground, "Well, you were a baby-"

"So I should be _more_ able to go now," Tuyun complained. "I could help them, people who saw me, they'd know-"

"Tuie, we scare people. Nobody wants to know that we exist."

"Hoshu!" Katara scolded, it hurt her to hear them say these things, even if it was somewhat valid.

"What, Its true! I've heard people talking about us…"

"Nobody knows why you two can do the things that you can. Nobody knows if its ever happened before. Aang's ability to bend all four elements scares some people, and he's the Avatar…"

"People are afraid of daddy?"

"He _is _the most powerful being in existence," Hoshu said in a mechanical manner that made Katara think that Hoshu had been listening to one of his father's rants again.

"He doesn't… act like it, does he Lady Katara?"

"That's just how your father is, Tuyun. He'd rather… ride penguins than fight anyone, anyday. He's always been like that, a peacekeeper, as he should be."

"Momma was never a peacekeeper, was she Lady Katara?"

"No, I believe that's one thing your mother never was."

Hoshu bent the water his mother had used into a ball and threw it at Tuyun. She caught it with a laugh and sent it flying back. They played water ball for a little bit, while playing another game that Katara couldn't see: with each volley, Hoshu would heat the ball to almost boiling temperatures, and Tuyun would take down it to just over freezing temperature. Katara looked up when she heard steam sizzle from ice. Katara let out a warning cough, and Hoshu bent the water back into its vase.

"…I still don't understand why I can't go with them…"

"Tuyun, Hoshu you too, you children… are our weaknesses. The 'strongest beings in this world', are powerless when those we love, the ones who we couldn't bare to see anything happen too, are in danger-"

"Like when Tuie was kidnapped!?!"

"I was kidnapped!?!?"

"Yes Tuyun, It was a very stressful time for everyone… It was the first time Aang had gone into the Avatar state sense, well, that's a different story…"

It was quiet for a while as Tuyun soaked in this information, her mind wandered before she spoke again "…Do you miss traveling Lady Katara?"

"I've been many places, but right now my place is here, with my children and godchild."

"I wish I could travel more."

"Me too."

"The world isn't a very safe place for young children to be wandering… and I should know."

"We totally cramped your style, didn't we mom?!"

* * *

**A/N: **this chapter covers a year of time. This sort of life is how Tuyun lives for the next year as well.  
I love interacting between Katara, Hoshu, and Tuyun. I am having a hard time trying to relate that Azule really is a nice girl most of the time, because I always seem to write about times when she's upset. And yeah, Jiroh is kinda a doof. The kids start fitting better into their characters once they're teenagers... 

Please review if you liked, or have suggestions!


	5. Bonus Shot: Jiroh and Azule

Quick Shot of Jiroh & Azule  
Fluid Fire, Razor Water  
time stamp: AG (Right before Chapter 1)

Four year old Azule hid behind the railing to her mother's training courtyard. The majority of the area was taken up by a pond and two giant willows, but there was also an area covered with heat-resistant tiles, much like her father's training courtyard. It was late, and Azule wouldn't have been able to see what was going on across the courtyard if her father's flames didn't keep lighting up the area.

Her parents were fighting again. Not the scary type of fighting with words, but the beautiful silent type that involved fire and water and steam. Watching them move was amazing, her mother would make whips out of streams of water, using them to tug her father out of balance, or send his more aggressive attacks uselessly into the dusk sky. Right now, those whips had her father's hands bound in a way that kept him from bending with his hands, instead he used a different technique: one Azule loved. He jumped up and kicked a flame toward her mother, who released her hold to block the attack. Her father was still in the lead, backing her mother further away from the pond, slowly turning her whips into uncontrollable steam. Azule concentrated on her father's moves, trying to see every finger, every small flick and flex.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Ahh!" Jiroh had snuck up on his twin sister, and was now rolling in laughter. Azule quickly hushed him by freezing his lips together. Jiroh quickly put his hand to his mouth, de-melting his lips. "shh! Watch!"

"Mom and Dad are fighting?"

"Dueling." The sun had finally set and the moon was slowly rising.

"Its hard to see," Jiroh complained, ready to light the lantern near him.

"Don't. They don't know we're here." Suddenly a fireball flew across the courtyard, lighting the lantern above them.

"Oh really!?" Jiroh laughed, standing up and leaning his chin against the railing.

Azule glared and joined him. Their mother now held an obvious advantage. With the rising moon, even Azule could feel its pull on her. Their father had been backed almost knee-deep into the cool water, his fire blasts dwindling after each attack. He was tiring: fire bending required energy from its bender to produce the attacks, unlike water benders who pulled their strength from the environment. Their mother froze the pond around his legs, the whip circling his arms and waist, and when he tried to take a step backwards, his butt hit the ice. Their mother couldn't release her whip fast enough though, and was tugged to her knees in front of him. Their combined laughter broke the silence, signaling the end of their duel.

"That was awesome mom!" Jiroh shouted, running across the courtyard. Azule followed slower, wondering if their father would have won if the moon hadn't aided their mom.

Katara smirked and stole a kiss from her trapped husband before melting the ice under him and catching Jiroh in her arms. Zuko fell back with a _splash _neck deep into the pond. By the time he got to the shore, Azule was standing in front of him, and with a sweet smile, sent the water in his clothes flying back into the pond. He smiled and picked her up in his strong arms.

"Can _we _try daddy?"

Zuko stared deep into the eyes of his young daughter, they were shining with a hope he didn't want to extinguish. He turned to Katara who locked eyes with him, and then to Jiroh. So far, the twins had only been taught basic control exercises but otherwise been left to personal experimentation with their budding bending powers, "Okay, but you can't hurt each other-"

"Yes!" Azule jumped down and walked along the edge of the pond.

Jiroh was hesitant in Katara's arms until Azule taunted him from the pond "What? Are you a Possum Chicken?" Jiroh glared and jumped down, walking towards three torches his father had lit before becoming trapped in the ice. "NO. I jus don't wanna hurt you is all."

"Okay now, when I say 'go' get into position and then study your opponent before deciding how to start. Your mom and I will be over there, but we'll make sure your both okay. Remember: don't hurt each other!"

As her parents walked away, Azule could feel the moon's pull on her, but she couldn't remember the graceful moves her mother had made, the image of flames erupting from her father's kick kept replaying in her mind. When she heard her father's signal, something clicked in her heart. She assumed the fighting stance- not the water bending stance of her mother, but her father's aggressive stance of a fire bender. Jiroh was standing with his side to her, his hands close to his body, subconsciously on the defensive. Azule was ready to go, and ran toward him, forgetting the protection of the pond's water. She shot her open palm towards her brother, and an icy blast flew toward him.

Jiroh didn't know to block an ice attack, so he gathered the fire in the torches above him, and sent the flames crashing down onto her attack. Careful not to burn the grass of the courtyard, he pulled the fire toward him, and it wrapped around his figure. It was hard to control. The flames kept wanting to go their own direction, so Jiroh had to constantly bend them back, until it became a motion he could do with his shoulders without thinking about it.

Azule came closer, ready to throw another attack him, but his flames were hot. When she sent water attacks at him, they evaporated like her mother's attacks had earlier. So she turned back to ice shards. They were able to enter the fiery swirl without melting, but Jiroh was able to dodge them, and they started to form a puddle around his feet. Azule saw this and sent more at him, quickly alternating from one palm to the next, until their was a significant amount of undetected water at Jiroh's feet. She ran forward again, but instead of throwing a new attack at him, she raised the water beneath his feet up his legs and out to his arms, quickly freezing them, and then bending them down to the ground.

Jiroh's fire was now uncontrolled and crashed into the grass, courtyard walls, and one of the willows. He was on his elbows and knees, staring at his iced hands, wondering what to do now. Azule stood over him, a smile on her face.

"Use your fire breath!" Zuko called from the middle of the courtyard as Katara bended water over the spot fires before they could cause too much damage. Zuko and Katara had been in shock: their children fought like them… only not the way that they'd expected. Zuko had quickly recognized Azule's stance as that of an inexperienced fire bender, but the way she attacked was beyond him. The pond had not so much as rippled, her ice seemed to have come from mid-air.

Katara had seen her fire bending son's hands at the beginning of the battle. They had been so relaxed that Katara was worried he wouldn't be ready to defend himself when Azule had ran towards him. But instead of releasing energy from inside him to evaporate her attack, he had pulled the flames straight from the torches, causing them to cascade over her attack, and then whirl around him.

When their parents reached them, Jiroh was blowing on his hands, trying to melt the ice. And Azule was giggling. Katara went to bend the ice off of her son's hands, but Zuko stopped her. "Jiroh, feel the energy from inside you, from the base of your stomach, bend it up and release it out."

Jiroh stopped for a second and closed his eyes… and then let out a loud belch. Azule held her sides in throws of laughter. Katara quickly de-iced her son as Zuko helped him up, confusion in his eyes.

Suddenly Azule stopped laughing and fell to her hands and knees, grunting in agony. Katara quickly knelt down and put her hand to Azule's forehead: she was burning up. Azule tried to look at her mom, but she couldn't focus and she smacked her lips together, trying to swallow, but couldn't. "She's dehydrated!" Katara shouted, bending water from her pouch into her daughter's mouth. She also bent some water from the pond to help heal the damage Azule had done to herself. Azule had summoned the water from within herself: dangerous amounts of it. She would be fine, but if she had fought like this without Katara being there, it could have had very bad results.

Zuko looked to Katara, the same questions racing through their heads, both knowing that neither could explain why or how Azule's razor ice attacks had cut through Jiroh's fluid fire, but one thing was for sure: they were going to need a lot of special training.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a Bonus Quick Shot of Jiroh and Azule. This is not where it goes chronologically in the story, it didn't fit in the flow of the story there, but it belongs in this story.

It also allowed for me to write some Zutara MwC, which is fun and Jiroh and Azule _do _have major roles in this story. Do you like them? Wanna see the art I did of this Quick Shot? Just leave a review to let me know.


	6. Ch4: Climate Control

Climate Control AR

_What was wrong with them? _Katara held her hand to seven-year-old Tuyun's forehead. She had a fever- again. Her skin was clammy and moist, and she hadn't eaten her favorite breakfast pie. Tuyun and Hoshu were suffering from some kind of illness, but none of the other children or adults had been affected. Katara glanced out the window- it was raining, heavy drops attacking the window pane. Katara bent some water from the bedside basin, reduced Tuyun's fever with some water healing. For the past few weeks Tuyun and Hoshu both had suffered major setbacks in their water bending training. Tuyun had lost control over liquid water, and Hoshu had barely been able to bend ripples in the pond. In a training match against the twins, they had lost within a minute, apparently their other bending was suffering as well. After that Iroh had suggested that they temporarily switch gears to their studies. But once this storm had hit-

"AHHHhhh!!!" At the sound of Hoshu's scream, Katara leapt from Tuyun's side and raced toward Hoshu's room. His door was engulfed in flames and Katara whipped the water out of her pouch, sending it spraying through the flames. It had no effect. _What's going on?! _She summoned the water in Hoshu's basin from the hall, incasing the door in ice. The flames raged on, but they looked weird… _the ice isn't melting. _Katara took a few steps toward the fire, and reached out her hand. _It's not hot. _She saw the flames lick her fingers, but she didn't feel them. When she turned back to her son, he collapsed onto the bed, she ran forward to make sure he was alright. His skin was clammy like Tuyun's, but his skin was cold to the touch, dangerously cold for a fire bender.

"Zuko!" As she raced out of the room to find her husband, she didn't notice that the cold flames had disappeared.

* * *

Jiroh and Azule glared at each other.

It had been a few months since Hoshu and Tuyun had recovered from their strange illnesses. They had both been training hard, and although their ability to bend had returned, their skills had decreased dramatically. Katsuro was almost two- the age Azule and Jiroh had been when they had first started bending. But Katsuro showed no signs of bending: water, fire, or otherwise. Although, his eyes had not changed from gold to another eye color, unlike how Jiroh's had slowly changed to match Azule's ocean blue eyes.

It was the twins' birthday, and they were very upset. The seven candles on the large cake they insisted on sharing glowed brightly. The traditional birthday song was long over, but the twins had not blown out the candles.

"Jiroh, Azule…" Katara pushed softly, the flames would soon reach the cake if they didn't blow them out.

With identical snorts, the seven little fires disappeared. The tension in the room disappeared, and the silence was replaced with Hanna's favorite subject.

"On _my _next birthday _I _get to be a Kyoshi Warr-ee-or"

"Shut up, _Ha_-nna,"

"Be nice Azule," Katara handed her and Jiroh each a slice of cake.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Azule said innocently, "_Princesses _don't act like peasa-"

"I'm a princess too!" Hanna cried, "kinda…"

Katara placed slices cake down in front of Katsuro and Yutula, while Suki dished out slices to Tuyun and Hoshu. The two mothers locked eyes and Suki rolled her eyes with humor. It was a small, private gathering, seeing as the Yearly Conference would be in a few months, when Saki and Katsuro's birthdays would be celebrated. The families were enjoying the informality of the gathering in a sun-lit tea room of the Fire Palace. The sunshine danced off the chinaware and brightened the children's faces, luckily it hadn't rained today.

"So Tuyun," Jiroh said with his mouth still full of cake, "Do I get a birthday kiss?"

Tuyun raised an eyebrow and leaned away from the birthday boy on her right, she knew he was kidding. With a smirk, she debated leaning toward him, positive that if she did, he would freak out and stop teasing her. The boy on her left had other ideas, leaning around her, "How about a birthday beating, little brother?" Hoshu quietly said.

Her previous thoughts instantly replaced at that chance to tease her best friend, Tuyun laughed, "Who are you going to get to fight him Hoshu?"

"Hey!" Tuyun smiled. "Fine! Go ahead and kiss her, Jiroh," Hoshu mock-pouted.

Nobody saw Azule elbow Jiroh in the stomach.

"More!" Katsuro shouted on the other side of the table, his face was covered in a layer of cake, but his plate was licked clean.

"Lady Katara…" Yutula said quietly, "Katsuro ate my cake…"

Iroh, who had been cutting the slices of cake, let out a hearty laugh, "He has a Water Tribe sized stomached that could power a War Ship!"

* * *

"This is useless!" Tuyun yelled. She was out in the courtyard, the one Zuko often practiced with his sons in. "Its like the harder I try, the worse I do!" She was trying to tone her air bending by sending concentrated gusts at targets set up in a row in front of her. "They aren't even that far away!" She tried to take calming breaths, like her father had told her to do when she found herself with her mother's temper. But his calming tactics didn't work this time… the offending targets staring her in the face. When she did succeed in hitting a target, she usually knocked down two or three of the ones near it as well. She had seen her father blow down one target at a time from 100 feet away, she was barely 10 feet away, and was having serious troubles.

"You shouldn't compare yourself to your father."

"Sounds like something Iroh or Hoshu would say," Tuyun took a deep breath and turned and bowed to the Fire Lord.

He chuckled softly, "I'm not as dumb as I look…" Tuyun raised an eyebrow. "I mean-"

Tuyun giggled and Zuko smiled at her. She sighed and turned back to the targets, "An airbender would be able to do this easy."

"_Are _you an airbender?"

"What?!" She spun back toward him.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Looks like it will rain again soon," he said levelly, his eyes not leaving hers. She shrugged, it wasn't cloudy at all. "Sure has been doing that a lot lately…" He pretended to ponder the idea, "Water benders have an advantage in the rain." He stopped his smile at her apparent confusion from reaching his face.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stop the rain," she said slowly and turned back to the targets, trying again, missing again.

"You've never tried," he said almost flippantly, heading back inside.

_What's up with him? _Tuyun wondered, _I am obviously trying. I'm out here trying! But nothing wants to work for me! _She stomped the ground, tumbling all of the targets at once. _At least I still have my earth bending… _It had returned the fastest after her illness, like Hoshu's fire. _Maybe that was all I was meant to be. I Am An Earth Bender. _Tuyun didn't know why she was crying. _It isn't horrible to be an Earth Bender, or even to be Just an earth bender, more people would probably trust me. So why am I crying… _She stomped on the ground again in frustration, and the earth rumbled.

"Why are you standing out here in this thunder storm?"

Tuyun eyes shot up to Hoshu's. "Thunder…?" She licked her lips, tasting the fresh water of rain, not salty tears. "Thunder… Thunder!" She stomped again, echoes reverberating around her, and up into the storming sky.

Hoshu looked to the sky "Don't you hear it? We really should go inside."

Hidden on the other side of the window, Zuko watched. He slowly nodded, his suspicions confirmed.

* * *

It took months for Tuyun to be able to channel her energy and emotions into focused attacks. If she wanted to airbend accurately, she had to prevent herself from feeling the pull of water or the vibrations in the earth. When she didn't retain control, her energy went where it pleased leaving her prepared for anything, but weak. It took only a little energy to bend the elements of a storm together. Bend tiny beads of water up into the air, bend some tiny dust particles for them to latch onto, and swirl them around until they condense in a cloud. They could gather energy from the sky on their own, sometimes releasing lightning and thunder. The same task could also be easily accomplished by two novice benders, and Katara was slightly ashamed she hadn't recognized the phenomenon sooner. So now that Tuyun had stopped it from raining all the time, the Fire Nation was experiencing its normal arid weather patterns, much to the dismay of the few local water benders.

In those months, Prince Hoshu had time to experiment with his own bending. He had had a dream where a strange looking Tuyun was softly laughing at him, and then she told them that light was energy, just like lightning and fire, and even sound. Hoshu had thought a lot about his strange dream, but hadn't told anybody about it. One day, while mediating another spar between Jiroh and Azule, he got to thinking about light. _What is light without fire? _At first, Hoshu couldn't think of any light that existed without fire: the sun was fire, its light shone during the day, and its light reflected off the moon shone during the night. Flames created light where the sun didn't reach, as did lightning. But he remembered his mom speaking once of rocks that gave off light. She said they had glowed. _Glow._ _Like when a water bender heals! _He closed his eyes and envisioned the air between his hands glowing. He opened his eyes… nothing happened. _Hmm…_He looked back up at the spar, Azule was winning like always. Jiroh would pull his fire from the energy surrounding him. The longer he fought, the dimmer the fires in the torches would grow. Azule knew this, and all she had to do was put out the fires, or wait for him to run out of energy. _Whoosh _Another fire attack, and the torch fire was drained of more light. Jiroh was different like that: firebenders were _supposed _to use the energy _inside _them for their bending. Hoshu's eyes narrowed. He put his hands back up, about eight inches apart, and bent energy from inside himself into the air between his hands. The air started to glow yellow. He gasped, expecting it to be hot, but it wasn't. With his lapse in concentration, the glow faded to green then blue. He bent more energy into it until it reached passed yellow, on to orange, then red, then fuchsia before the light started to give him a head ache. He brought it back down to yellow. Then he bent the glowing air into the shape of the sun. He changed its color to green, shaped it into a bush, then into a long blue ribbon.

"Hoshu, You aren't even wa-… of Agni and Yue!" Azule shouted in astonishment, releasing her brother from ice cuffs.

"Hoshu!" Jiroh whispered loudly, "You can control lightning!"

Hoshu looked up from his dancing blue ribbon of light, and smirked, he sent the ribbon flying towards Jiroh. Azule water bended a wave of ice water between them and Hoshu, horror on her face. But the light ribbon went through the attack, and then nestled itself on Jiroh's face. "AHHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it… wait. Why isn't it burning!?!" Hoshu laughed and made the ribbon change colors.

"That's an awesome trick Hoshu!" Azule beamed, eternally relieved her brother hadn't gone completely psycho. She jabbed the light as it danced around Jiroh's face.

"Ouch!" Jiroh cried, rubbing his face where Azule had poked him.

Hoshu laughed and the glow disappeared.

* * *

_**AN:**_ 'nother chapter, yep.

Tried reeeeealy hard to explain Tuyun and Hoshu's bending. Kinda like sand benders and lightning benders who are still earth and fire benders respectively, but have a specialized area where they excell. The colors of Hoshu's light follow the electromagnetic scale from which I based fire bending because I think fire bending is more like "energy bending." This same theory is why Tuyun is better at ice than liquid water: she is a "solid bender." The freaky weather is based on the _Fortuneteller _episode where Katara and Aang change the clouds, and also my knowledge of condesation XD.

The last scene of this chapter is my favorite… it shows that Azule is competitive, but sane and protective. Also tried to talk more about fire baby eyes! Which I think should be bright yellow when they are born, (like a lot of baby's eyes are blue) and then change into their natural adult color.

I am currently trying to write a chapter that is more about interaction that technical stuff… I think that is called a "filler…" lol

Adi&Ono

-SpatialHeather


End file.
